


Everyone Loves Yamato

by Milky_Etoile



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: IDOLiSH7 is a crazy family, M/M, Mitsuki is a little shit, Sougo is not really a cinnamon roll, Yamato is minna no leader, give Yamato all the love in the world, more like a SINnamon roll, so is Nagi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milky_Etoile/pseuds/Milky_Etoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a show interview, IDOLiSH7 reveals how they celebrated Valentine's Day.</p><p>---</p><p>A Nikaido Yamato birthday fic, written for IDOLiSH7Week Tumblr event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Loves Yamato

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I posted here...like, years. It's been a busy and frankly stressful few years "OTL
> 
> Anyway, here I am with a new fandom. I'm deep into this game. Too deep. Blame YamaSou and my YamaSou squad.
> 
> This is a quick one-shot cross-posted from [my Tumblr](http://milkyetoile.tumblr.com/post/139298081321/everyone-loves-yamato) in response to IDOLiSH7Week Tumblr [event for Yamato's birthday](http://idolish7week.tumblr.com/post/138343900583/do-you-know-what-february-14th-is-no-not). Mostly just conversation really.
> 
> Also, please note that I wrote this before I found out what they really did during Valentine's whoops.
> 
> Unbeta'd so far. I should look for one.

“So, did you guys do anything special on Valentine’s Day?” the show host asked the group.

The members of IDOLiSH7 glanced at each other, mirroring grins and smirks growing on their faces.

Except for their leader, Nikaido Yamato, who suddenly appeared embarrassed, a light blush dusting his features.

This made the host curious. “Did something happen on Valentine’s?”

“Yes, actually,” Riku started, seeing as no one was going to explain. “Valentine’s Day is also Yamato-san’s birthday.”

“Eh? Is that so?” The host looked to Yamato and greeted, “Belated happy birthday, Nikaido-san!”

“Ah, thanks.”

“We threw him a surprise birthday party!” Mitsuki continued with a snicker.

“It was a _big surprise_!” Nagi exclaimed in his usual accented voice, his sentences punctuated with the occasional English. “Yamato-san didn’t know we were planning anything at all!”

* * *

It was already past 3 AM when Yamato finally arrived at their dorm. It wasn’t really unusual as schedules for the drama shooting were inconsistent. He was looking forward to drinking a can of beer then crashing in his room and sleeping until noon. He was pretty sure it was his day off tomorrow, er, today—

_“Surprise!!!”_

On reflex, he shut the door again at the sudden noise. As he was debating whether to open the door to the dorm again to see if he was dreaming or not, it was slammed open by his two enthusiastic unit mates.

“We surprise you and you close the door on us?” Mitsuki complained as he and Nagi pulled him into the building. “That’s very rude of you, leader.”

“ _Oh,_ did we scare you, Yamato-san?” Nagi asked, looking a bit regretful at the prospect. “Sorry. We just wanted to make you happy.”

“I’m more confused than scared,” Yamato answered, taking in the sight of everyone gathered in the living room, donning brightly-colored party hats to match their equally bright smiles.

“Hah! I told you guys he’d forget.” Mitsuki let go of him and opened his palms to the group. “He’s an old man after all. Pay up!”

A few grumbled as they ignored Yamato’s ire at being called old again and handed their shortest member some money.

“Nii-san, making bets, really. _Very_ mature of you.” Iori glanced at the people involved with a reproachful expression. “Can we actually get on with the plan?”

“Ah, right.”

It wasn’t until a huge chocolate cake topped with fruits and lighted candles was held in front of him while everyone sung that it finally clicked in Yamato’s mind.

It was his birthday.

* * *

“More like he’s such an old man, he forgot all about it.” Mitsuki seemed to have no intention of letting him live that down.

“I _did_ notice you all getting weird the week before,” Yamato interrupted with a glare at him. “But we were busy with the Valentine’s Day photoshoot with TRIGGER and I had filming for _Nemesis_ the whole week—I’d lost track of the days.”

“That must be hard, having such a full schedule,” the host commented with some sympathy. “For you to have forgotten it when it’s also on a famous day—you must have been very busy.”

“I was, but I don’t really mind much.” His professional smile was back up. “I enjoy my work as an idol with these guys. And making the fans happy with this is something I take pride in. After all, it’s because of them that we’re as successful as we are now.”

“As expected of IDOLiSH7’s leader!” The host’s words were almost drowned out by fans in the audience shouting Yamato’s name and applauding.

“Thank you.”

When the noise abated, the host asked, “If you don’t mind me asking, aside from the surprise party, did everyone give you gifts?”

“Ah, yes. They were all very kind,” the oldest member answered. “It was obvious that they chose their gifts carefully.”

“Really? How can you say so?”

“Well…Mitsu gave me a silver _sakazuki_.”

* * *

“Congratulations on turning a hundred, old man!” Mitsuki said with a grin when Yamato opened his gift.

Their leader’s eyebrow twitched at the sight of the silver cup. He had to fight the urge to throw it into the faces of everyone who laughed around him. That would be incredibly rude.

“Damn you, Mitsu.”

“You’re welcome!”

* * *

“Was it even real silver?”

“Thankfully, no, or I might have actually tossed it back to the one who gave it since it wouldn’t break if it hits his face.”

_“Oi!”_

Everyone laughed at that while Yamato looked on smugly.

“Nagi gave me _Magical Kokona_ themed eyeglasses,” he continued. “He even got my prescription for them.”

“Manager helped with contacting Yamato-san’s optometrist,” Nagi explained enthusiastically.

“Tama gave me a King Pudding neck pillow.”

“A neck pillow?”

“Yama-san falls asleep in the living room sometimes while reviewing his script,” Tamaki said. “He gets stiff neck all the time.”

“It was just a couple of times!” Yamato protested.

“At least once a week.”

When the rest of the group agreed, their leader huffed in annoyance and groused, “What is this, ‘tease Yamato day’?”

The audience laughed again, clearly amused by their group dynamics.

“Riku gave me a book on old dramas. It’s very interesting.”

“I’m glad you like it, Yamato-san!”

“Thank you for being one of the few who didn’t give me joke gifts,” Yamato said in all seriousness, giving the center a pat on the head from beside him. “Unlike the rest of these guys,” he added, eliciting more mirth from everyone.

“Ah…thank you…?”

“Ichi gave me a dark green necktie with sharp symbol embroidered on it. It looks very professional.”

Iori nodded, looking pleased at the compliment. “It matches Nikaido-san’s professionalism as our leader.”

“Thank you, Ichi.”

“You’re welcome.”

“And Sou gave me sharp-shaped cuff-links,” he finished with a slight grin at the mentioned individual.

Sougo returned his expression with a warm smile. “I thought it would go well with the tie Iori-kun got.”

“It does!”

“It sounds like everyone did choose carefully—even the joke presents,” the host commented with a chuckle. “Since it was also Valentine’s Day though, didn’t you get any chocolates? From fans, maybe?”

“Ah, yes. We all did, actually. On behalf of IDOLiSH7, I would like to thank everyone who sent us gifts for Valentine’s.” Yamato faced the audience and gave a bow. The others followed his example, echoing his gratitude. “We’ll do our best to repay you through our performances.”

The audience clapped and cheered enthusiastically.

Once the applause died down, the host inquired, “Did any of you get anything from someone you care about?”

“Ah, well, our manager gave us all chocolates,” Yamato replied. “So did Nagi.”

“Oh…everyone deserves love!” Nagi declared dramatically.

“Iorin and Mikki made chocolate cake for Yama-san’s birthday,” Tamaki added.

“And Sougo gave him home-made spicy chocolates,” Mitsuki revealed with a mischievous grin. “And he didn’t say they were _really_ spicy until after Yamato-san tried it.”

“That was very mean of you, Sou.” Yamato sent him a pointed glare. “And of everyone. They all knew it was spicy.”

“I’m sorry, Yamato-san,” Sougo apologized, his smile still present.

“You don’t look very sorry.”

“That’s true.”

* * *

“Damn it, Sou.” Yamato glared at Sougo, the spiciness still lingering on his tongue. “You know I don’t like spice as much as you do.”

“Nobody likes spicy food as much as him,” Mitsuki pointed out, in between snickers.

“Shut up, Mitsuki.”

“Sorry, Yamato-san,” Sougo apologized, obviously not very sincerely. “I think there’s still milk in the fridge. You can wash out the spiciness with that.”

Grumbling, he followed Sougo to the kitchen area, ignoring the rest of the group as they began setting up games for the party.

He didn’t expect to be pulled into the empty bathroom and kissed within an inch of his life with his back against the wall.

A few moments later, Sougo stepped back, his cheeks flushed as he tried to appear composed but only succeeding in looking somewhat abashed.

“Happy Valentine’s, Yamato-san,” he greeted with a small smile. Then, he leaned in again and whispered into Yamato’s ear.

“Guess what I’m wearing under my clothes right now… _onii-san_.”

Before the leader could properly react, Sougo left the bathroom, leaving behind a sexually frustrated Yamato.

 _“Damn it, Sou,"_ he cursed for the second time in the span of a few minutes. He was going to get Sougo back for that later—which was probably what their resident mother-hen wanted all along. Damn that man.

* * *

“You all seem to enjoy teasing your leader, don’t you?” the host questioned with a laugh.

“Yes, we do,” Sougo answered this time, glancing at the now-flustered man. “Because we all love our Yamato-san.”

“That’s right!” Riku agreed. “He’s always there for us and supports us even when we don’t ask for help. He’s the best leader we could ask for.”

“Yamato-san is the best!”

Amidst the concurrence of the rest of IDOLiSH7, Yamato grinned and proceeded to ruffle the hair of each member, earning himself a few laughs and protests.

“You guys are really something,” he said with a chuckle, his blush still on his features. “Thanks everyone.”

**Author's Note:**

> /whistles innocently/
> 
> Just a few notes:  
> \- _Sakazuki_ is the cup used to drink sake. The government used to give out sakazuki made of pure silver to the old people who made it to 100 years old every year. But they’re going to stop using silver afaik since it’s expensive and more and more Japanese make it to that age now.  
>  \- The exchange gift from Christmas? Sougo got Yamato’s present and it was battle panties. So what _was_ he wearing on Valentine's....?  
>  \- No one can tell me that Sougo is totally pure. I think he's a SINnamon roll lmao  
> \- My favorite Yamato card is the day off. (for day 6 prompt)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> P.S. I'm considering doing writing commissions soon. Would anyone actually be interested?


End file.
